


指間的警示

by WingK



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 「給你一件禮物。」卓爾將左手舉到刺客面前，掌心向上攤開手掌。





	指間的警示

「把手伸出來。」賈拉索說，恩崔立回以疑惑的怒容。  
謹慎向來是這位昔日卡林港頭號刺客的處事原則，而面對天性狡詐的卓爾時更應如此，「要作什麼？」  
「給你一件禮物。」卓爾將左手舉到刺客面前，掌心向上攤開手掌，掌中躺著一枚戒指，在卓爾天生如黑檀木般的膚色上，那點金色顯得更加耀眼。  
恩崔立臉上的怒意更甚，眉頭深深皺起，「這是什麼意思？」  
「這是個魔法戒指。」賈拉索眨著沒有帶著眼罩的右眼，唱歌般的說：「還記得那位半獸人艾蕾安嗎？這就是當初戴在她手指上的戒指，這小東西讓她被巫王支配的痛苦和肉體上的虛弱得以與另一名半獸人分享。」

聽到艾蕾安的名字，恩崔立幾乎要往後退了一步，但他忍住了。縱使他懷疑自己對那名女子的在意，是源自於卓爾轉手給他的魔法物品所影響，但恩崔立絕不在賈拉索面前示弱，縱使對方許多次協助他也一樣。  
但反之恩崔立也救過賈拉索；關於這點他不知道已經後悔了第幾千幾百次，如果當初將這名前任達耶特獨立傭兵團團長留給那些謀反的副官們處置，他就能擺脫這名纏人的卓爾了。

「我不是你，沒有配帶首飾的喜好。」刺客看了看卓爾頭上那頂插了根巨大羽毛的寬邊帽，還有手上、腰上、腿上各式各樣的華麗飾品。賈拉索身上的配件都帶有魔法，在旅行中也多次派上用場，但這不能否定這名卓爾對於服裝及外表的獨特品味和要求－甚至這股偏執還會殃及他人。「我以為你知道這件綢制上衣已經是我的底線了。」  
「但你不能否認這麼穿確實很適合你。」賈拉索從頭自腳打量著恩崔立的穿著，眼中帶著讚賞，「雖然下巴那點鬍髭剃掉會更好些。」

刺客面無表情的忽視卓爾的目光，也沒有伸手接過那枚戒指。

賈拉索忍不住哈哈大笑。之後，他用姆指按住掌心的戒指，反掌見背，讓對方看見自己指上戴著的另一枚戒指，「戴上它，阿提密斯，我的朋友。如此我們就能禍福與共。」  
恩崔立終於抬頭迎上對方紅色的眼瞳，嘴角揚起嘲諷的角度，「與卓爾禍福與共是這個世上最荒謬的笑話。」  
「卓爾的生命比人類還長，我現在做的是一個穩賠不賺的買賣。」  
「但賈拉索的仇人比阿提密斯．恩崔立還多。」刺客繞過了卓爾伸出的手，往他們的馬匹走去，斜披在肩頭的灰色斗篷掃過了對方善於欺瞞的纖長手指，「還有別忘了，我想殺你的心情比你所理解的還要強烈。」

賈拉索再次大笑，笑聲裡溢滿愉悅。


End file.
